


I Still Like You

by illonimo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Based on i'm young by winner, Big sad kjjhjkjh, F/M, M/M, mostly from chanyeol's pov but it switches around a bit between him and reader, reader for the most part is gender neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illonimo/pseuds/illonimo
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Reader
Kudos: 3





	I Still Like You

Chanyeol missed you, god how he missed you. He missed your face when you laughed, the way your eyes crinkled and you held a hand over your face. He missed your hands in his, how perfectly your body laid next to his and how you would sluggishly make your way into the kitchen with him for you two’s morning coffee and breakfast. 

But when you left, the once shared apartment was empty, cold, lifeless. There was no warmth, bare walls where pictures used to hang, an empty slot where your clothes used to be. He remembered the first time he had woken up by himself. There was no welcoming smile, no laughter, no peppered kisses.

Perhaps all those things were what pushed him to buy the plane ticket, pushed him to travel to some foreign land to find you. To find you even though he knew it was wrong. Even though he knew it was doomed to fail. 

His rental car sat outside the large building, his hands clenching and unclenching around the steering wheel. He should leave, he shouldn’t protrude into your new life, your new life without him. Perhaps asking around for your new address had been a mistake, he wouldn’t have been tempted to show up unattended. 

Stepping out of the car he pulled his coat closer to his body, the cold city winds whipping around him. 

_**Room 910** _

Hitting the buzzer up to your apartment he bit the inside of his cheek. What if you weren’t home? What if you saw it was him and didn’t let him in?

“Hello?” Your voice sent a shock through his body. “Who is it?” His mind was blank as he bit his lip. “Who’s there?” Your voice asked again and he backed from the door, hoping that by chance you could see him down there waiting. Perhaps, if you didn’t want to see him you wouldn’t let him in. Perhaps that’s what he needed. 

His head snapped towards the door as it buzzed, signaling him to enter. Quickly he paced back to the car grabbing the bouquet in the passenger seat before making his way quickly into the building. 

As he made his way into the elevator he found himself fidgeting. He hadn’t expected you to let him, he almost had counted on you not letting him in. As he exited the elevator to your apartment he felt his anxiety spike as he came to face you for the first time.

You looked just as beautiful as ever and he felt his breath catch in his throat as he offered you the small bouquet which you took hesitantly, leading him into the kitchen area.

“I didn’t expect to ever see you at my doorstep.” Your voice was quiet as you sat across the table from him, your eyes glued everywhere but to him. “Last I heard you were selling out your sound.” Your words were bitter but he could hear the hurt behind them. He didn’t respond, his voice still stuck somewhere in the back of his throat. “Your hair looks ridiculous.” You motioned to his fire red, frizzy hair, your eyes finally meeting his.

“Last I heard you were dating that art curator.” His voice finally found him and as quiet as it came out it still shook you to your core. You once loved to hear his voice, loved to hear him sing but now it made you nauseous. 

“He has a name you know.” You hadn’t expected the words to be as angry as they were.

“I know.” He nodded with his words and you gritted your teeth.

“What do you want Chanyeol?” You asked, exasperated as your eyes flickered back down to your tea.

“I,” his voice seemed to crack and you caught a small glance as a shiny object twirling around in his fingers. Was that? No, there was no way he still had that. “I just wanted to see you.” At the end of his sentence the glinting object fell from his hands and your eyes caught sight of the one thing you never wanted to see; your ring. It hit the floor with a clatter that made your ears ring. Your eyes flickered back over to him as he picked it up and you felt tears prick up in your eyes. “Excuse me for a second.” He stood and you motioned to where the bathroom was, knowing where he was aiming to go.

As he shut the door behind him you stood from your chair feeling the pricking tears start to spill over your cheeks. Hastily wiping them away with the back of your hand you stared out the front window, trying to collect your thoughts among the cityscape.

_Why did he come here? What did he want? Why now?_

You hadn’t heard the bathroom door click open but you felt arms wrap around you as you wiped tears from your eyes. You struggled in his grip as he tried to calm you, it’s how he always used to. It was familiar and warm and involuntarily you could feel yourself melting into it. You turned, trying to free yourself from his grasp, trying to pull yourself from the illusion you knew you two would create.

“Chanyeol,” You voice was weak, cracking with the tears that still fell down your cheeks. He shushed you, bring you into his arms again, burying his head in the crook of your neck. After a few minutes you tried pulling back, trying to distance yourself. His hands caressed your face, keeping you close, his thumbs wiping stray tears.

“I’ve missed you.” His lips ghosted over yours and you felt a familiar shiver run down your spine. This was wrong. But it didn’t feel wrong. Chanyeol being met with no resistance or rejection pressed his lips into yours, holding the nape of your neck so he could angle your head upwards for him. His lips moved against yours, a familiar feeling making your anxiety melt away.

Before it got any farther though a loud ringing separated you two, the familiar ringtone knocking from the daze Chanyeol had put you in. 

Chanyeol watch as you picked up you cell phone, answering with a small smile coming to rest on your face.

“Hey, yeah sorry I was busy with work.” The lie felt like venom in your mouth and Chanyeol gulped down the thump in his throat. It was him; the man that stole you away from him. “I’ll see you then. I love you too.” The words burned holes in Chanyeol’s chest and when you set the phone down your eyes locked on your feet, letting your hair create a curtain between you and Chanyeol. “I think you should leave.” Your voice was shaky and you saw him move towards the door.

His steps become short and choppy as he left the apartment. He felt tears spill onto his own cheeks and grasped at his chest, the pain hitting him in pangs. Making his way into the elevator he leaned against the wall, his eyes coming to the ring that sat on his pinky; your ring. Pulling it off of his finger he examined it as if to memorize it. Memorize it’s shiny, the tiny scratches, the writing on the side. 

_He memorized it because he knew when he got back home he wanted to forget._


End file.
